1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a force multiplying mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever-type connector utilizes a lever that can be rotated to multiply forces for connecting connectors. A force multiplying effect of a single lever may not be sufficient if the connector has a large number of poles. As a countermeasure, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-216441 considers dividing each connector into a plurality of parts, arranging the divided parts adjacent to each other and providing another force multiplying mechanism. More particularly, two male connectors with cam followers are arranged adjacent to each other on the same wall and levers are provided separately on two female connectors to be connected to the male connectors. The male connectors should be arranged at a narrow interval. However, the surfaces of the male connectors that have the cam followers face the same direction. Thus, the connectors must be set in a complicated manner in a plan view when the connectors are connected so that the shapes and arrangements of the levers are point symmetrical with respect to a point between the connectors and centered on a central part where operating portions are in contact.
The invention aims to provide a connector with a force multiplying mechanism and substantially side by side connectors arranged as close as possible.